Benutzer Diskussion:Chainpaw
Hier kannst du mir Narichten hinter lassen. Ich werde sie so schnell ich kann lesen und zurück schreiben :) Benutzer_Diskussion:Chainpaw/Archiv-2012|2012 Benutzer_Diskussion:Chainpaw/Archiv-2013|2013 Wolkensterns Reise Hey, Ja, du kannst gerne schon mal anfagen einige Artikel zu ändern, wenn du gerade Zeit hast, es wäre allerdings schön, wenn du nicht einfach zufällig irgendwelche Artikel änderst, sondern nach der Linkliste bzw Kategorieseite also alphabetisch vorgehst (sofern du das nicht sowieso schon tust), damit sich auch mehrere Leute gleichzeitig der Sache widmen können, ohne sich in die Quere zu kommen. LG 13:34, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD Hi Chain, Hier ist ein Bild für dich ^^ right 10:08, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Augen Wieso versuchst du nicht, einfach den dunkleren Ton, den man zum schattieren benutzt noch dunkler zu machen? Zwischen dem gelb und schwarz ist eine ganze Spannweite und meistens muss man zwei, vielleicht sogar drei Schatturtöne nehmen. 14:09, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Versuch es doch erstmal. Zur Not kannst du immernoch einen tick ins orangene gehen 14:14, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) hi chain, danke nochmal fuer das bild. du bist voll nett. bin gern deine freundin. Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 14:48, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) oO Hey, Was meintest du mit "Ich kann das alles nicht mehr" gerade im Chat? D: Es ist doch jetzt nichts vorgefallen, oder? :'( glg 17:36, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) okay, ich frage mich sie mal :( 17:40, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay ich weiß jetzt was passiert ist, aber sie meinte das mit den Edits doch nicht böse sondern einfach als soetwas wie einen Freundschaftlichen "Wettkampf" D: 17:50, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Klar, ich kann mir vorstellen wie du dich jetzt fühlst...und es ist bestimmt kein tolles Gefühl :( Aber du kennst sie ja gut und weißt doch bestimmt das sie es niemals böse meinen würde sondern einfach nur Freundschaftlich D: 18:11, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay, jeder hat zu sowas ja seine eigene Meinung ^^ Ich hoffe bloß, das sich das wieder regelt :/ 18:35, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo chain, hier ist ein gedicht fuer dich. (nicht selbst geschrieben!) WARRIOR CATS Du kannst sie nicht sehen, sie schleichen vorbei. Katzen des Schattens, so werden sie genannt. Mal sind sie hier, mal sind sie dort und immer noch am selben Ort. Sie leben verborgen, tief im Wald, ihr ganzes Leben, ob es warm ist oder kalt. Wenn du sie suchst, findest du nichts, doch gehst du in ihren Wald, so glaub mir, sie werden dich holen: Ein Rascheln, ein Schrei und dann ist es auch schon vorbei! Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 19:17, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) D:< Ganz ehrlich.... Ich bin gerade total sauer -.- Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass es freundschaftlich gemeint ist und jetzt erzähltst du B-li auch noch i-was daon, dass ich kein loyaler Freund sei? ô.o Ganz ehrlich.. ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich will genauso viele haben. Aber nein, du ignorierst das total und was ist daran bitte schlimm? Wer will den ncht viele Edits haben? ôo Du machst hier einen riesigen Aufstand wegen NICHTS!!!! ich kann grad gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie wütend ich grad bin. ich dachte wir wären freunde, gute Freunde, nein sogar beste Freunde, aber nein, du machst wegen dieser Kleinigkeit einen so großen Aufstand, als wenn die Welt gleich untergänge. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir "zusammen alt werden". Aber wenn du wegen soetwas ausflipst, dann werd ich mit dir nicht mal nen Monat alt! 21:14, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich sag ja. Ignorierst all die Sachen. Das war Freundschaftlich. Ich will nicht besser sein, ich dacht, das wäre so'n freundschaftlicher Wettkampf zwischen uns. Soetwas hat ich mit viele Chat-Freunden in Wikia schon Mal. Ich kann ja nicht wissen, dass du es so siehst. Ich kann ja nicht wissen, dass du es anders siehst, als die drei vor dir, mit denen ich es gemacht hab! Und die mit gemacht haben. Das war alles nicht bös gemeint. Außerdem wollt ich nicht "besser" sein, ich wollt einfach nur genauso gut sein. Und ich kann ja auch nicht wissen, dass du so pingelig bist und wegen so'ner Kleinigkeit ausflipst. Außerdem... ich hab's gesagt. Na und? Kann ich es rückgängig machen? Nein, kann ich nicht! Wollen wir uns jetzt für ewig streiten? ôo und nein, ich bin nicht so Weichherzig und sag jetzt entschuldigung. Vllt bin ich da so'n bisschen, wie Krähe, aber das macht mir nix, ich bin so! Juhu! Ich bin Kaltherzig. Wie ich es liebe! Wenigstens bin ich nicht weichherzig. 21:26, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das kann ich ja nicht wissen. Ich kann ja nicht wissen, dass du alles gleich so ernst nimmst 21:34, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weißt du was? Ich glaub du liest da immer nur die negativen Sachen. Ich hab dir um die hundert Mal gesagt, dass es freundschaftlich gemeint war. Aber du liest nur diesen EINEN Sat, wo steht, dass ich mehr haben will. Das klingt natürlich total egoistisch und genau diesen Satz wiederholst du andauernd und nur diesen Satz erzählst du im Chat. Und auch B-li ganz erhlich.... eine freundin, die nur das Negativen in meinen Witzen sieht, ist keine Freundin für mich... 21:44, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey Chain, ich danke dir ganz herzlich für das liebe Bild. Schade, dass ich gerade nicht zu euch in den Chat komme. LG 09:45, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay danke für dein schönes Bild es ist echt total cool! *-----------*Habe dir auc mal eins gemacht hoffe es gefällt dir thumb|Für dich hoffe es gefällt dir LG Mais thumb|Sammydas ist mein erstes bild... :) Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 10:58, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) für meine Beschte <3 Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 13:32, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb Bildchen :3 rightHab dir ein Bildchen gemalt :3 Nur zu Info, es gibt einen Stempel in Gimp, der das schöne Muster hinbekommen hat xD Aber ne, das meiste davon hab ich gemalt bzw ausgebessert^^ 15:54, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Quellen Bei den anderen Seiten wie Schafe oder Pferde fehlen die Referenzen zwar (noch), aber es wäre esser, wenn du die Beschreibung gleich mit Referenzen belegst. 16:18, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) <3 Hier for you <33333Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:01, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggi Sry, wenn ich nerve aber könntst du mir meinen Siggispruch ändern? Wer keinen Mut zu träumen hat, hat auch keinen Mut zu kämpfen LG 09:55, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ok, thx 09:35, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) thumb Vorlagen Hallo Chain, entschuldige, dass ich dich damit die ganze Zeit belästige aber- es geht mal wieder um die Vorlagen. Du hast mir ja gesagt, ich soll auf das Bild klicken, dann Rechtsklick und neuer Tab, dann speichern. Das PROBLEM ist, wenn ich auf dass Bild klicke und dann Rechtsklick klicke, geht das "Bild in neuem Fenster/Tab öffnen" nicht. Stattdessen mache ich als erstes Rechtsklick "bild in neuem Fenster/Tab öffnen", dann nochmal draufklicken, Rechtsklick und speichern. Trotzdem ist der Hintergrund schwarz, und wenn ich in weiß fülle, gehen naturlich auch die Randlinien weg, dann sieht man die Katze nicht mehr... Bitte bitte hilf mir!!! Glitzerstern (Diskussion) 13:12, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzerstern Bitte eine Siggi :( Man kann sich doch die Siggi von jmd. machen lassen, oder? Entschuldige, sber ich kenn mich da nicht so aus :( Also, WENN es geht, kannst du mir dann eine machen büdde? #Name: Sonnenstern #Farbe des Namen (Mit Farbverlauf möglich): Gelb, Orange, Rot Farbverlauf #Schriftart des Namens: Darfst du entscheiden, aber i-was schönes, verschlungenes... #Spruch: If you've got the heart of a Warrior... #Farbe des Spruches (Auch mit Farbverlauf möglich ): Gelb, Orange Farbverlauf #Schriftart des Spruches: I-was was zu der Schriftart des Namens passt :) Darfs du entscheiden :) Glitzerstern 13:37, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzerstern Schadeee... okay, ich strenge mich an und... kannst du mir dann eine Siggi machen? (haha ich nerve total) Glitzerstern 13:41, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzerstern Danke... ja, ich habs endlich geschafft :) omg DU BIST DIE BESTE CHAIN!!!! Glitzerstern 13:52, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzer Happy Birthday<333333 Happy Birthday to you, Happy Bithday to you, Happy Bithday liebes Gewissen, Happy Birthday to you<3333333333333 :D Du kennst es zwar schon aber ich geb es dir hier auch nochmal :) Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Geburtstag :) 22:25, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) thumb|center|335 px Happy Birthday <33333333333333333333 Ich weiß, ich hab dir ja schon gratuliert, aber ich machs jetzt noch Mal mit nem 2. Geschenk für dich :3 rightEig wollt ich 'n .gif draus machen, aber das hat alles niht ganz funktioniert :/, naja xD Aller liebste Geburtstags-Grüße, 15:23, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY <333333333333333333333333333333 Happy Birtday to Chain, Happy Birthday to paw, Happy Birthday dear Chainpaw, Happy Birthday to YOU! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag CHAIN :) 15:55, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) thumb|Für Ketti alias Chain :) Happy Birthday Chain!! Ja, von mir auch alles alles Gute!! Das Geschenk dauert leider noch etwas :) Glitzerstern/Sig}}|Glitzerstern}}Sonnenstern Ich hab mal gehört, man muss die Bilder i.wie bewerten lassen (versteh ich nicht) Muss ich das auch machen, wenn ich dir eins schicken will? Kann ich i.ein Bild nehmen oder muss es eine Vorlage von hier sein? (UTC)Sonnenstern Happy B-day und so ;) Hallo Chainy ;) Erst mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich. Wie alt bist du jetzt eig? Wir haben ja am gleichen Tag Geburtstag und ich fänds iwie cool, wenn wir genau gleich alt wären xD Lg, Mystery99 (Diskussion) Ich bin auch 14 geworden ! :D Yeah, wir sind genau gleich alt^^ Cool ;) Glg Mystery99 (Diskussion) 20:50, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay Leaf ich danke dir das du mich auf das mit dem Spitznamen aufmerksam gemacht hast... Habe dir ein bild gemacht nachträglich zum Gebi hoffe das es dir gefällt LG Maisthumb|Happy Birthdayy Leaf.... ;( ;( ;( D; D; Leaf sory mein Compi hat gespinnt und deshalb kahm dein B-day present nicht an!!! Ich habe es ein wenig überarbeitet... Und Bitte Leaf BITTE!!!! I <3 U so much!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 PS: :33333333 thumb|Stimmt doch Happy Birthday Chain!!! (Nachträglich...) Hey Chain! Nochmal alles Gute nachträglich, und tadaaaa: hier ist dein Geschenk!!frame|Gelbblume, aus meinem Buch <3 Hab dich sowas von lieb, deine Glitzerstern/Sig}}|Glitzerstern}} 18:58, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC)Sonne Ich dachte... .....wir wären beste Freunde im Wiki... aber Leaf...'' WARUM ''hast du mich aus deiner FL-Liste gelöscht?? Das tut weh Leaf...das ätte ich ''echt ''nicht gedacht!!! DDDD; PS: Wenn du nicht mehr willst das du auf meiner stehst sag es ruhig!!!! ;( Nochmal ES TUT SEHR WEH!!!!! DD; Ok wie du willst! Ich habe dir doch die Gründe gesagt!!! Und .....Leaf du bist kaltherziger als ich dachte!!! Ab sofort bist du mir dann eben egal!! Meinetwegen kannst du bleiben und gehe wie du willst! Und wenn ich deswegen heule schäme ich mich!!! .. Leaf......ich habe es nicht absichtlich gemacht!! Nicht bewusst! Hättest du was gesagt hätten wirdas klären können! Aber SO nicht!! Nicht so unforher gesagt, nicht so gemein!!! Noch was.. Hi Leaf ich wollte sagen das es eine schöne Zeit mit dir war und dich das nie vergessen werde! Aber wenn du das nicht mehr willst soll es so sein. Ich wollte nur sagen das ich es Schade finde jemanden aus seiner FL zu streichen weil die Schule wichtiger als I-net ist. Und könntest du mir bitte sagen an wen ich mich jetzt wegen der Siggi wenden muss? Alles gute PS. Hallo mein Name ist Löwenherz01. Du kannst mich ruhig Löwe nennen^^ Darf ich dich auf meien FL eintragen? :)